tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Geena Westbrook
Geena Westbrook 'is a member of Shadow Force and he is also the foster sibling of Corinne Westbrook, Kristen Westbrook and Derek Westbrook. She graduated from the St. Louis University of Missouri in the summer of 2017. Biography Not much is known about Geena's early life. What is known is that she was adopted by the Westbrooks after her biological parents deserted her at an unknown point in her life. At one point in her life, she ended up in the University of St. Louis and joined Alpha Xi Delta , also known as Shadow Force. In the TACITUS Expanded Universe Geena first appears in Life: A Compilation. She reappears in the story Revival: Operation Holy Spirit as a minor character. She sees Derek off as he goes to Fall Getaway, a Christian retreat hosted by a campus ministry organization known as Campus Crusade. Geena herself does not attend Fall Getaway due to having prior commitments with Shadow Force. She later reappears as an ally to Emmett Mack during the events of The Mack Coalition. Sometime after the events of The Mack Coalition, Geena graduates from the St. Louis University of Missouri (not shown). Personal life Personality Geena is depicted as a quite jovial, outgoing, people-loving person. During her time in Shadow Force she grew to become attached to pretty much everybody in the organization. She also formed a protective bond with Derek and her other siblings, as well as her fellow Shadow Force members. When she graduated from SLUM, she was quite devastated to have to leave her friends. However, she ''did promise to keep in touch, thus showing her caring mentality to her sisters even after she left Shadow Force. Spiritual/religious background Gina is an atheist, but she is open to listening to people talk about faith and spirituality. She generally has a negative view of faith and religion, seeing both as pretty much the same thing, in addition to having a mistrusting view towards any sort of higher power, even if such a being existed. Personality It is known that Geena has anger management problems, but she generally is a happy, sociable person. Gina is also concerned a very loyal person, staying by her sorority sisters no matter the cost, and willing to fight tooth and nail to protect them. She also has this same mentality towards her older siblings. She and Derek see themselves as "guardian angels" over each other's circle of friends. Skills and abilities Skills *'''Excellent Observation skills: Geena is quite good at being observative of the world around her. She can also detect body language that others cannot catch as easily Abilities *'Combatant': Geena is quite trained in various forms of martial arts, though she started out as a street fighter, much like Derek. Her combat abilities have evolved into a mixed fighting style incorporating MMA, Krav Maga, Silat, and Kali/Eskrima, among other martial arts. *'Expert Marksman': Geena spent quite some time at shooting ranges alongside Derek when they were in high school, with their father being the first one to teach the Westbrook children how to shoot. Trivia *She is the oldest of the Westbrook children, although Derek looks deceptively older than her. *Geena's skepticism of God or any form of religion is most likely due to bad experiences with Christianity, much like her brother Derek. Quotes "Your second mistake was screwing with my brother...Your first mistake was screwing with '''me'!"'' - Geena Westbrook Category:Characters